digimonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Archivo:Digimon Xros Wars - Legend Xros Wars Full
Descripción Here is the third song from the latest Digimon CD. Thank you for waiting :) 作詞/Lyrics　：　三条陸/Sanjo Riku 作曲/Composer　：　山下康介/Yamashida Kousuke 歌/Artist：YOFFY&岩崎貴文/YOFFY& Iwasaki Takafumi Translation: rainmon Mai agaru Densetsu no Tsubasa Sora wo koe toki wo koete 舞い上がる伝説の翼　空を越え時を越えて The wing of legend is soaring, surpass the sky and surpass the time Moe agare Jyounetsu no Honoo Konji naru kimi no mune ni 燃えあがれ情熱の炎　今次なる君の胸に The Flames of Passion is burning up, it becomes on your chest this time Bokura wa Minna DEJITARU DORIIMA ぼくらはみんな　デジタルドリーマー We are, everyone is Digital Dreamer Uchikudaku no sa yami no TAAGETTO 打ち砕くのさ　闇のターゲット Smash it through the Target of Darkness Kizuna Tsunagi Kokoro awase Tobidasou Mirai e Chou no youni 絆繋ぎ　心合わせ　飛び出そう未来へ　蝶のように Bond ties together, heart combine together, Jump out to the future, just like a Butter-Fly REJIENDO·KUROSU UOOZU レジェンド·クロスウォーズ Legend· Xros Wars Hitotsu ni nare Eikou no Shounen Tachi yo 一つになれ　栄光の少年たちよ Glourious boys, become one REJIENDO·KUROSU UOOZU レジェンド·クロスウォーズ Legend·Xros Wars Hoshi wo Tsukame Kagayakeru Hoshi wo 星を掴め　輝ける星を Grab on the Star, that shining star Hizunda Sekai no Akumu wo Fukitoba se 歪んだ世界の悪夢を吹き飛ばせ Destory the night mare of distorted world WE ARE REJIENDO HIIROOZU WE ARE レジェンドヒーローズ We ARE Legend Heroes Akuno Wana HIRARI kaikuguri Arashi yobu Kiki no naka e 悪の罠　ヒラリかいくぐり　嵐呼ぶ危機の中へ The Evil Trap, lightly treaty by avoiding it, into the crisis that call out of storm Ima Tsudou Erabareshi nakama Kono mune ni Yado shita honoo 今集う選ばれし仲間　この胸に宿した炎 The friends we gather and chosen right now, conceives flames in their hearts Bokura wa Sousa Asu e no DORIIMAA ほくらはそうさ　明日(あす)へのドリーマー Yes We are Dreamers of Tomorrow Kibou wo Kowasu Kuroi TAAGEETTO 希望を壊す　黒いターゲット Hope to destory the Dark Target Kizuna Tsunagi Kokoro awase Tobidasou Miraie Fukitobasou Soshite Yume e hane batakou Hikari no Chou ni natte 吹き飛ばそう　そして夢へ羽ばたこう　光の蝶になって So destory it, then become a shining Butter-fly, flap our wings and fly towards the dream REJIENDO·KUROSU UOOZU レジェンド·クロスウォーズ Legend· Xros Wars Wasurewashinai Subara shiki Shounen tachi yo 忘れはしない　素晴らしき少年たちよ Do not forget, the wonderful boys REJIENDO·KUROSU UOOZU レジェンド·クロスウォーズ Legend·Xros Wars Hoshi ni Kake ro Jisedai no Hoshi ni 星に賭けろ　次世代の星に Bet on the stars, to become the stars of Next Generation Tsunai da Rekishi wa Kesshite owaranai つないだ歴史は決して終わらない The history that never ends connect together WE ARE REJIENDO KUROSU UOOZU WE ARE レジェンドヒーローズ WE ARE Legend Xros Wars Ah Akogare no SUPER STARS Ah　憧れの SUPER STARS Ah Aspiration SUPER STARS Oh Dare mo Mina Shuyaku Oh　誰も皆　主役 Oh Anyone and everyone is the protagonist Toki wo koetemo 時空を越えても Although you leapt through the Time and Space Tagiru Kokoro to Omoi wa Kawaranai no sa たぎる心と想いは変わらないのさ The boiling heart and thoughts will never change Dokomademo Hirogaru Bouken no Yume! どこまでも広がる冒険の夢！ The Dream of Adventure is spreading everywhere! REJIENDO·KUROSU UOOZU レジェンド·クロスウォーズ Legend· Xros Wars Wasurewashinai Subarashiki Shounen tachi yo 忘れはしない　素晴らしき少年たちよ Do not forget, the wonderful boys REJIENDO·KUROSU UOOZU レジェンド·クロスウォーズ Legend· Xros Wars Hoshi ni Kake ro Jisedai no Hoshi ni 星に賭けろ　次世代の星に Bet on the stars, to become the stars of Next Generation Tsunai da Rekishi wa Kesshite owaranai つないだ歴史は決して終わらない The history that never ends connect together WE ARE REJIENDO HIIROOZU WE ARE レジェンドヒーローズ WE ARE Legend Heroes WE ARE REJIENDO HIIROOZU WE ARE レジェンドヒ ローズ WE ARE Legend Heroes Categoría:Vídeos